


Aquariums are the best

by supershance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Flustered Shiro, M/M, Mutual Pining, and shiro has a gay panic, aquarium date, lance has a belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershance/pseuds/supershance
Summary: Lance and Shiro's first date! In an aquarium! That's pretty much it.





	Aquariums are the best

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of this art by skylocked on tumblr: http://skylocked.tumblr.com/post/171153509050/im-still-doing-these-lmao-i-swear-one-day-i-will 
> 
> Also heart attack by aoa came on while I was writing this and I think the lyrics really fit this lil drabble  
> Boyfriend by big time rush is going through shiro's head when he sees lance lmao

“Hunk! Allura! What the  _ heck  _ am I gonna wear?” Lance turns to his two best friends in a frenzied panic wearing sweatpants and a big t-shirt that Hunk is sure belongs to him. 

“Buddy...have you like...met Shiro?” says Hunk, exasperated.

“What Hunk is saying is that you could show up in what you’re wearing right now and Shiro would still look at you like the lovesick puppy he is.” translates Allura, smirking. “But if you insist on being oblivious, maybe we should ask Keith.”

“Keith? Like...mullethead? Why? That guy has absolutely  _ no  _ fashion sense!” says Lance, throwing his hands up.

“Well, he  _ is _ Shiro’s best friend. He’d probably know what he likes best, honestly.” retorts Hunk.

“ _ Fine. _ Call him, but make it clear this wasn't my idea.” Hunk sighs as Lance points a skinny finger at him and grabs his phone to dial Keith’s phone number.

“ _ Hello?” _

“Hey Keith it’s Hunk I have a question about Shiro for you.”

“ _ Uhhhh...ok? I mean you could just ask Shiro, but I guess.” _

"It involves Lance and I don’t want to embarrass either of them. Anyways, what do you think Lance should wear on his date with Shiro?”

“ _ Are you freakin’ kidding me? He could show up in a potato sack and I’d have to endure days of Shiro waxing poetic about Lance’s legs and how his fashion sense is incredible.” _

“That’s basically what me and Allura said to Lance but-”

“Wait! My legs? I can do legs.” Lance murmured to himself, rifling through his closet.

“ _ I feel like I should warn Shiro but I’m not going to. Anyways, he’s texting me like crazy also having a wardrobe crisis so this question is for you, Lance, I know you’re listening. What is Shiro’s best quality for you?” _

Lance snorts and says, “Uhhh,  _ everything. _ ”

“ _ Okay but, there has to be something you fixate on. Besides his a-you know what nevermind I got it thanks.” _

“Wait, Keith, what were you gonna sa-and he hung up. Oh fuck, I swear he was gonna say ass. What am I gonna do that’s so embarrassing!” yells Lance, covering his face.

“What you’re gonna do is hurry and get dressed because I know how long it takes you to get ready. Have you finally picked something out?” reprimands Allura.

Lance nods his head in quick succession out of excitement and turns back to his closet.

"Since mullet said something about my legs, I thought I’d go with these!” said Lance, pulling what seemed to be shorts with built in suspenders out of his closet.

Nodding, Allura says “You should pair it with a crop top, your midriff is really nice. Also, don’t you have a belly button piercing?”

“Oh! That one you have with the shark on it! That’d be so cute because y’know...aquarium date.” exclaims Hunk.

“Good thinking, buddy. That also happens to be my favorite. What would I do without you guys, thanks you so much for this I know I can be a bit much at times.” Lance says, looking at his friends with a fond smile.

“Nonsense, Lance. It’s what we’re here for.” says Allura, hugging Lance.

“Awwwww! Group hug!” yells Hunk, lifting them both. “ Now let’s get you ready, man. Don’t want you to be late.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Shiro: KEITH!!! WHAT DO I DO???? _

_ Keith: 1st of all imma need u to relax lmao 2nd of all i just had a nice conversation with lance so i’m gonna tell u what to wear _

_ Shiro: REALLY!? WAIT WHAT DID U SAY ABOUT ME _

_ Keith: nothing bad relax _

_ Shiro: ok then what am i wearing? Pls i’m panicking  _

_ Keith: ok find those black pants u have with the rips on the knees the ones that make ur ass look good _

_ Shiro: KEITH! _

_ Keith: what i’m not wrong anyways and that black shirt that doesn’t have sleeves u better tuck that shit in and that kinda varsity lookin jacket trust me he’ll love it _

_ Shiro: MY ONE AND ONLY BEST FRIEND UR MY SAVIOR I SWEAR IM GONNA BUY U THOSE COOKIES U LIKE FROM THAT ONE BAKERY _

_ Keith: ur welcome buddy go get ur mans WAIT wear that black hat too the one with the little v shape on it _

_ Shiro: ok rly tho thanks idk what i’d do without u man _

_ Keith: you’d be lost now hurry up and get ready bye i’ll talk to u later _

Shiro smiled as he put his phone down and turned towards his night stand to pull out the clothes his best friend was talking about. Just thinking about Lance made him blush. He couldn’t wait to see him in the darkened blue lighting of the aquarium. He asked him to the aquarium for their first date because Hunk told him that this had been Lance’s fantasy first date since he was a child.

When he was dressed, he took a look in the mirror and silently thanked Keith for knowing what looks best on him. He was feeling pretty confident when he left his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Any tiny drop of confidence was squeezed out of Shiro like an orange when he got first sight of Lance. He felt like a fish out of water he was so thirsty. Here he was, standing in the doorway of the apartment that Lance and Hunk shared, and he was dying. All he could see were long legs and small blue jewels on a toned stomach. He could hear Allura and Hunk giggling somewhere behind Lance and knew he was bright red up to the tips of his ears.

Lance, on the other hand, was feeling a little smug. He had looked over himself in the mirror over 100 times and he knew he looked  _ good.  _ Maybe he had also added a little highlighter to his legs and stomach.

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance says with a coy smile.

“Uhhh-I mean hi, Lance. You look really good” Shiro coughs out. “We should uh g-go.” he stutters.

Lance grins, grabs Shiro’s arm and says, “Thanks. You look handsome, as always. Anyways, you’re right, we should get going.” he looks back at Hunk and Allura and states “I’ll be back later”

Both his friends wave and give him an excited thumbs up. The door closes behind him and Shiro and suddenly the nervousness hits him like a freight train. He’s alone with the guy he’s had a crush on for three years. On a date. He’s going to  _ die.  _ He feels Shiro fidget and realizes they’ve been standing there for a good minute. Shiro looks at him, still red and very awkward, and gestures down toward the street, where he’s sure Shiro has parked his car. Lance nods and they head over to the car where Shiro opens the door for him, like a true gentleman.

Shiro gets in the drivers side and starts the car. He looks over at his date and smiles, remembering the sure grip around his bicep.

They sit in comfortable silence until Shiro mutters, “I didn’t know you had a belly piercing.” he coughs to try and hide his blush and says, “It suits you.”

“Thank you! I got it when it was still cold out so I didn’t really have the chance to flaunt it until now.” Lance beams. “By the way, what’s your favorite sea animal?”

Shiro smiles and seems to ponder for a bit. “I think I’d have to say jellyfish, because they’re really pretty and calming.”

“Just like you.” says Lance, unashamed.

Shiro blushes red all the way to the tips of his ears and realizes that they’re finally at the aquarium. He finds a parking space pretty easily, considering it’s noon on a saturday, and parks the car. He tells Lance to wait there and then goes to open his door for him.

“You know, I can open my own door, Shiro.” says Lance, as he leans closer.

Eyes widening, Shiro panics and blurts out, “I’m sorry! It’s just, I’m the one that asked you out and I want to be gentlemanly, oh god is that even a word, but I ju-”

Lance touches his shoulder and smiles, “I didn’t mean to make you freak out. I’m sorry, and I don’t mind by the way, it’s very cute.”

Shiro feels like his whole body is red as he looks at Lance in relief. He’s also a bit in shock from his date saying he’s cute.

He’s knocked out of his little shocked trance by Lance saying, “We should probably go get our tickets.”

“Actually I...kinda got them already? I mean I didn’t want us to have to wait in line for a long time. I honestly thought it’d be a lot busier and I thought you’d appreciate if I bought them online before we came.” Shiro knew he was rambling but he couldn’t help it, he was nervous.

“God, can I hug you? Sorry it’s just you’re so nice and  _ thoughtful _ I literally can’t believe you’re real.” says Lance, looking at Shiro intently.

Bright red, Shiro’s voice cracks when he says, “I- _ yes.” _

Lance chuckles and approaches Shiro with his arms outstretched. Shiro thinks he’s going to wrap his arms around Lance’s shoulders, but Lance actually grabs his wrists and puts his arms around his slim waist while his own arms go up to rest on Shiro’s broad shoulders. He feels Lance lightly rest his head on his chest and feels his soul leave his body. He feels like his body dwarfs Lance’s own even though he’s actually quite tall. What was actually a couple seconds felt like minutes to Shiro and when Lance pulls away he gives the bare skin around the slimmer man’s waist a slight squeeze and actually sees Lance’s cheeks go a little rosy. He’s the most beautiful person Shiro’s ever seen.

“Shall we go in now?” says Shiro, clearing his throat.

Lance nods excitedly and the taller man smiles and offers his arm to the shorter. Shiro grabs the tickets from his jacket pocket and gives them to the worker at the door to scan. They get waved in and are immediately bathed in the dark blue lighting that Shiro was so excited to see his date in. He gets caught staring and turns scarlet as Lance gives him a soft smile. Turning to find an info desk so he can get a map of the place, Lance finally gets a good look at Shiro’s whole outfit.

Now, Lance is an ass man. It’s always been that way. So when he sees the bulky man turn around...he takes a little peek. And he is  _ not  _ disappointed. It’s not like he’s never checked the other man out but this particular pair of pants...makes his ass look absolutely  _ godly.  _ Add that onto the fact that Shiro is enchantingly good looking and literally the cutest person ever? Lance is  _ thirsty.  _ He’s never pined over someone as hard as he has over the older man.

Shiro has a map in his hand when Lance comes back to his senses and he’s offering it to him and asking what he wants to see first.

“I really want to see the sharks actually.” says Lance sheepishly.

Smiling, Shiro nods and asks what direction it is. Once Lance pinpoints where to go from where they are, they start down the hallway that will lead them where they want to go. Lance is gripping Shiro’s bicep as they walk and his hand is slowly making its way toward the other mans hand.

Shiro lets out a small gasp when skinny, long fingers are suddenly intertwined with his own. He feels the other tense, and squeezes Lance’s hand to let him know that it’s ok. The latter looks up and gives Shiro a blinding smile, while pulling him along to see the sharks.

When they get there, Lance is in awe. The tank is on both sides and above so they can see the big creatures at all angles. While Lance stares at the sharks, Shiro can only see the shorter boy in all his glory. He looks absolutely stunning in the almost eerie blue glow of the tanks and with shadows of the animals swimming above them covering his whole body at times. Lance smiles and points above him to show Shiro the shark directly above himself and the older man laughs and gives Lance’s hand a little squeeze.

Once Lance has had his fill of the sharks, they follow a hallway that leads them outside and straight into a moon jelly touching station. The worker there beckons them closer and starts rattling off facts about the harmless species of jellyfish. Shiro and Lance let go of each other’s hands so the taller can touch the animals with his non prosthetic hand. He seemed to have a childlike fascination with the creatures, which Lance thought was absolutely adorable of course, and said as much just to see Shiro turn that pretty shade of pink.

Going from display to display, the two men really were having fun, with much more flirting on Lance’s end of course. At one point Shiro suggested they sit in front of one of the larger tanks that held many different animals inside. Lance stood to his right side and basically beamed at him.

“This is so amazing, Shiro! I’m so glad you took me here. It’s always been a dream of mine to have my first date at an aquarium.” says Lance with a fond smile.

“Actually, Hunk told me that and I wanted to make this really special b-because  _ you’re  _ really special. I-I mean I’ve just liked you for a long time because you’re so amazing and beautiful and I’m so glad you agreed to this date. I was actually really scared that you were gonna say no But you didn’t and I’m so happy I’m sorry I’m rambling but I’m just really nervous ok I’ll stop now.” says Shiro, sheepish.

Lance is looking on in shock because he had no idea that the other man felt that way. He tentatively takes a couple steps forward to step into the taller’s space to give him time to back out if he wants, but Shiro didn’t move. A metal hand came up to gently touch the side of Lances face. The lankier leans in and tilts his head before he presses his lips softly to Shiro’s.

It’s like bursts of colors he’s never seen before dance around in his head as the smaller cuban man lightly moves his mouth to deepen the kiss. It stays soft and chaste, but it’s the best kiss the older has ever had and he just wants to kiss Lance all day, for the rest of his life.

Despite having never kissed anyone else, Lance wants to say this is the best kiss in the world. With the cold metal of Shiro’s prosthetic cooling his heated face, Lances nerves are alight with sensation.

When they pull away, foreheads touching still, Lance speaks first, “I’ve also liked you for a long time, and I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am right now.”

The blush on Shiro’s face seems to intensify greatly as he says,”I never thought this would actually happen, to be completely honest. Also I can’t believe you actually kissed me...I think I’m in shock.”

Lance laughs and retorts, “Well there’s plenty more kisses to be given, if that’s what you want of course?”

Shiro splutters and agrees quickly, “Holy crap y-yes. Please.”

“Then pucker up, buddy. Cause’ here I come."

And with the backdrop of the huge tank of glowing jellyfish and large fish behind them, Lance leans in until his lips meet with Shiro’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> And they were boyfriends, oh god they were boyfriends. Personally, aquariums are my absolute favorite thing in the world and like it's literally my dream to have an aquarium date so I might be projecting on lance a bit because my favorite animal is actually a shark as well. But anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this little drabble. Follow the artist that made the art this was inspired by they are skylocked on tumblr and also follow me and send me cute shance headcannons my url is supershance just like it is on here. Have a good day or night!


End file.
